


Медведь моей мечты

by WTF HP Gerontophilia 2021 (fandom_HP_Gerontophilia)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Multi, surprise character - Freeform, Смерть второстепенного персонажа
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:36:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29590821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_HP_Gerontophilia/pseuds/WTF%20HP%20Gerontophilia%202021
Summary: После особенно тяжёлого задания стажёр аврорской академии Рон Уизли находит милую плюшевую игрушку... Это задумывалось как PWP, но что-то пошло не так. История о том, как Рон Уизли не стал аврором.Крэк и ебанина, но осторожно, есть проходная сцена экстремального насилия.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: Тексты от М до E 2021





	Медведь моей мечты

Погода стояла отличная — холодина, солнце и штиль. Самое то для вылазки на юг, куда-нибудь к белым скалам, и совсем не то, если хочешь, чтобы магглы ничего не заметили. Антимаггловская бригада уже прочёсывала квартал, группа захвата — два аврора и два курсанта — готовилась к штурму территории.

На крохотном участке, пару тысяч квадратных футов, бушевал ураган. Пластиковые пакеты, коробки, садовая мебель кружились в бешеной воздушной карусели. Кошмар защитников природы, хорошо, что Гермиона не видит. Но на улице с участка не доносилось ни звука, а за соседским забором неподвижно стояли хвойники. То ли авроры, то ли сам автор заклинания успели создать барьеры.

Хозяина нигде не было видно. В переговоры он не вступал, поисковыми не обнаруживался, Хоменум Ревелио улетало ни с чем. Однако авроров вызвал именно он, а следилки на улице говорили, что за последний час через периметр никто не проходил.

Гарри ткнул Рона в бок. Рон с усилием втиснул себя в барьер и оглох. Пластик стучал, скрипел, скрежетал и грохотал.

— Летти, в дом! — рявкнул Сэвидж. — Поттер, Уизли, во двор!

Они пошли по периметру, пригибаясь от ледяного ветра и кидая впереди себя щиты и заклинания поиска. Ничего. Они обогнули дом, выглянули из-за угла — Гарри в лицо тут же прилетело пакетом с надписью "Карфур" — и выбрались на задний двор. В трёх футах над землёй, будто раненый тестрал, трепыхался круглый стол. Одна его ножка была привязана к садовой арке.

— Ну что? — донёсся до них магически усиленный голос Сэвиджа. Они обернулись, и вовремя — модный белоснежный стеклопакет смог вырваться из рамы и просвистел над головами. Рон едва успел оттолкнуть его Протего. Стеклопакет вильнул форточкой и взмыл вверх, в вихрь над домом. Сэвидж вышел на заднее крыльцо, и глаза у него были обалделые. Надо же, даже его проняло. "Ничего", показал ему Гарри.

— Вы бы видели, что внутри! — крикнула из дома Летти. Похоже, хозяина не было в живых. Возможно, он уже лежал где-нибудь на чердаке дома, разобранный одноразовыми вилками на мелкие кусочки. Рон, выставив вперёд палочку, шагнул к крыльцу, и тут он заметил мусорку. Обычную мусорку для бытовых отходов, зелёную, на колёсиках. Спокойно стоящую у стены дома — по всей видимости, в эпицентре урагана.

Сэвидж показал ему два больших пальца.

— Отлично, Уизли! Подходим, осторожно, разбираемся.

Крышка наконец слетела с мусорки, и первым внутрь заглянул бесстрашный Гарри. Когда он наконец поднял голову, его лицо было оттенка знаменитых глаз — нежно-зелёное.

— Рон, — сказал он одними губами, почти неразличимо за воем ветра. — Я сейчас сблюю.

~~~

— Мне нужно выпить, — сказал Рон немного погодя, когда они с Гарри ушли гулять по местной Хай-стрит — типичной торговой улице городка недалеко от южного побережья.

— У нас через полтора часа разбор, — ответил Гарри. — И лично я не уверен, что теперь смогу есть или пить.

Они так и не поняли, что собирался сделать хозяин дома и почему он заколдовал весь пластик в доме, но они видели результат: чудовищное месиво картофельных очисток, яичной скорлупы, рыбных костей и того, что ещё утром было волшебником. Месиво пыталось дышать и смотрело на них живыми человеческими глазами. На месте рта у него торчал пучок голых сухожилий, и в нём, словно в мясном рагу, неторопливо закипали мутные пузыри.

Не блеванула только Летти, чья мама была патологоанатомом, и предусмотрительный Сэвидж, который не подходил близко. Как только мусорку увезли в Мунго, всю целиком, ураган немедленно прекратился, и с неба стал падать мусор, а Сэвидж распустил группу на перерыв.

— Ты думаешь, его спасут?

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Не уверен.

Они шли по неширокой улице, мимо невысоких кирпичных домов, на первом этаже которых сверкали витринами магазины. Мартовское солнце светило в спину и отбрасывало длинные синие тени. Рон запнулся об урну и выругался.

— Как думаешь, он вызывал авроров уже из мусорки? То есть, его уже ели, когда он позвонил?..

Гарри снова пожал плечами.

— Не думаю. Знаешь, Драко рассказывал мне однажды — ты помнишь профессора Бэббидж?..

Рон скривился и за руку потащил его в ближайший магазин, который оказался лавкой детских игрушек. Он не был уверен, что хочет слушать эту историю.

Гарри крутил в руках мишень для дартса.

— Опять пластик, — сказал он. — Пойдём дальше.

И тут Рон увидел его. В отделе для мягких игрушек, среди всевозможных собачек, и тигров, и мишек всех оттенков коричневого, в самом дальнем углу сидел он — плюшевый медведь грязно-серого цвета, потрёпанный и кривой. Одна нога его когда-то была оторвана и грубо пришита белыми нитками, из морды выдран здоровенный клок, а глаза были разного цвета — правый маленький и угольно-чёрный, а левый прозрачный, пронзительно-голубой.

Рон взял его в руки. Медведь казался милым и смутно знакомым, будто давно забытый приятель.

— Пожалуйста, — сказал он Гарри. — Чистый плюш.

— О, вы решили купить Фрика? — спросила симпатичная белокурая девушка на кассе. — Даже жаль с ним расставаться. Мы нашли его на улице пару лет назад, — пояснила она, заметив непонимающий взгляд Рона. — Моя мама пришила ему ногу, и я забрала его в магазин. Но он не такой красивый, как мишки от Меррисот или Штайфф, и его не купили.

Она засмеялась.

— Наверное, он ждал вас. Ну забирайте тогда.

Рон стоически выдержал вечерние насмешки однокурсников, принёс медведя домой и посадил на диван в гостиной. Живоглот взвыл.

— Не ревнуй, — сказал ему Рон. — Ты Гермионин кот, не мой.

~~~

С Гермионой Рон поговорил лишь через пару дней, когда они совпали графиками. На съёмной квартире не было камина, и за связью Рон ходил в магазин Уизли. Рон пришёл туда во время обеда, а в Аделаиде была глубокая ночь, и сонная Гермиона появилась в камине в ночнушке, зевая.

— На международные звонки уходит ужасно много порошка, — пожаловалась она. — Мама говорит, зачем тратить на него деньги, если есть телефон.

На лице, волосах и плечах Гермионы переливались отблески огня. Рон наклонился и поцеловал её.

— Я не фанат маггловских технологий, — сказал он.

Гермиона лукаво усмехнулась.

— Я одну вещь себе завела, — сказала она. — Надеюсь, Джордж не протянул сюда удлинители.

Объяснения Рон не понял.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что изменяешь мне с пластмассовым кроликом?

— С каких это пор предметы считаются изменой, Рон? Это игрушка. Как у Миранды из "Секса в большом городе". Господи, Рон, ну я не могу пронести её через камин, так что просто поверь мне на слово, ладно?

Про Фрика Рон ей не рассказал. Постеснялся.

~~~

Ночью Рону снились огромные пушистые кролики. Они гнались за Гермионой, заваливали её и тёрлись здоровенными розовыми членами. Рон кидал в них заклятия, все, которые знал, но заклинания просто проваливались в шерсть, не причиняя животным никакого вреда.

Он проснулся в поту, жалкий, напуганный и возбуждённый, спустился вниз к телевизору и долго щёлкал телетекстом. Медведь сидел рядом и сочувственно косился голубым глазом.

~~~

За завтраком Рон посадил медведя за стол. Есть в компании было как-то веселей. Рон выдрал из "Пророка" квиддичные страницы и положил остальное перед медведем, и тот как будто читал.

Живоглот ходил под столом и утробно гудел. Ему не нравился Фрик, не нравился шелест газет, и он скучал по хозяйке. Под настроение он вполне мог обоссать нелюбимую вещь, а потому Рон отнёс медведя в спальню, кинул на кровать и запер на ключ.

После академии Рон потащился в маггловский квартал, разыскал секс-шоп и долго нарезал вокруг него круги. Затем решительно зашагал прямо под неоновую вывеску "Магазин для взрослых". Внутри ему неожиданно понравилось: яркие витрины и стеллажи со всякими штуками напоминали то ли квиддичный магазин, то ли WWW.

Он долго бродил по залу и разглядывал искусственные члены, стеклянные, пластмассовые и даже каменные (жаль, что они не шевелились!), и костюмы школьниц, медсестёр и полицейских, и наручники, и презервативы с рёбрами, в точечку и с усами, и тюбики со смазками, и всякие изогнутые штуки всевозможных цветов и размеров. Он в картинках представлял, как и куда их используют магглы, и у него горели щёки и ныло в паху. Быть может, Гермиона была права, и в пластике действительно не было ничего такого.

— Вам чем-нибудь помочь? — спросил наконец консультант, долговязый негр с цветными дредами и туннелями в ушах.

— Да, — поторопился Рон. — То есть нет. Скажите, пожалуйста, а что такое кролики?

~~~

Кролика Рон, разумеется, так и не купил. Зато консультант посоветовал ему охренительную штуку — мастурбатор, которая снаружи выглядела как цилиндр, а внутри... внутри была мягкая, и бархатистая, и обвивалась спиралью, и щекотала, словно тысячью мягких ножек, и всасывала, и немножко вибрировала. К этому всему прилагался тюбик со специальной вязкой жидкостью, и за первую же неделю Рон истратил их два, а потом мастурбатор кончился, и ему пришлось купить себе новый, и тут консультант показал ему, что такое виброяйцо...

Бедная Гермиона, думал Рон, засыпая в первом часу ночи, расслабленный и выжатый. Ведь у неё всего один кролик.

~~~

Джордж повертел в руках тюбик и выдавил на ладонь прозрачную вязкую жидкость.

— Я начинаю завидовать магглам, — сказал он и лизнул палец. Рон смутился. — На нашем уровне развития технологий мы такое не сможем. Вот что ты использовал вместо смазки, братец?

Рон покраснел ещё больше.

— Ты же варил Дурманящий настой на пятом курсе, да? Помнишь, когда кладёшь чихотку и ещё не всыпал любисток, оно становится таким густым и тёплым? Так вот, мы с Фре...

Джордж привычно осёкся.

— Думаешь, я хоть одно зелье в жизни сварил? — быстро спросил Рон. — У меня же Гермиона под боком.

— Я понял, — сказал опомнившийся Джордж. — Нам нужен нормальный зельевар, я спрошу у Хорька, а ещё человек, разбирающийся в травах...

— У Хорька? У Малфоя?

— А что такого? — удивился Джордж. — Он и сам неплохо варит, и посоветовать кого может. Ты старомоден, Рон. Теперь в моде дружба факультетов.

— Поэтому Робардс так орал, когда мы проиграли бывшему Слизерину?

Кто бы мог подумать, что Малфой поймает снитч раньше Гарри Поттера! Хотя, если подумать, то кто бы мог подумать, что Малфой поступит в аврорскую академию?

~~~

Невилл решительно поставил стакан на стол.

— Не, ребята. Не уговаривайте. Я устал, и я ухожу. Аврорская школа не для меня.

— Ты головой на тренировке стукнулся? — заботливо спросила Летти.

— Я в защите был, — сказал Невилл. — Не переживай, мне есть чем заняться.

И тут же подавился пивом. Пить он по-прежнему не умел.

— Послушай, — горячо начал Лукас. — Ты же герой!..

Невилл презрительно посмотрел, и Лукас тут же заткнулся. Что-что, а презрительные взгляды удавались Невиллу на отлично. Когда тебя целый год круциатят, наверное, научишься и не такому.

— Герой у нас Гарри, — сказал Невилл и ойкнул, получив под столом от помянутого Гарри пинок в лодыжку. — А я хочу цветы выращивать. На дворе весна.

Лукас развёл руками. Войну он провёл на континенте и многого не понимал. Смотрел восторженными глазами, завидовал, расспрашивал.

— Тогда я буду первым по отжиманиям! — сказал Гарри. Инструктора гоняли их по-всякому: на пальцах, на кулаках, с подпрыгиванием и с хлопками. Гарри, сухой и лёгкий, мог отжаться сорок три раза. Невилл, могучий, как Хагрид, больше полусотни.

— Шикарное качество для будущего аврора, — заметил Рон.

Хотя если в процессе хлопать себя по ляжкам, выходило забавно.

~~~

Кот всё-таки улучил момент и нассал на медведя. Рон постирал его в тазу, высушил заклинанием и заботливо завернул в полотенце. Сероватый цвет свой Фрик не поменял, но глазами поблёскивал вполне довольно. Совсем схожу с ума, подумал Рон, я будущий аврор — и забочусь о плюшевых медведях.

С другой стороны, это было приятнее, чем выскребать из мусорных баков человеческие останки или разбираться, зачем один йоркширский фермер превратил другого в овцу.

Возможно, Рон тоже не был героем.

Вечером кот, как ни в чём не бывало, прошёлся по дивану, задрав хвост, и устремился к входной двери. Через минуту в прихожей зашелестело — на пол упало письмо от Гермионы, полное фотографий, приветов и поцелуев.

— А ты умница, Живоглот, — сказал Рон, почёсывая кота. Кот обнюхивал конверт и громко мурлыкал.

Вопреки здравому смыслу, этой ночью Рону снилась не Гермиона, а Снейп, живой и сальный. Они с Джорджем мыли его в тазу и подвешивали за ноги на верёвку сушиться. Со Снейпа падала мантия, и выяснялось, что под ней ничего нет. Отлично, говорил Джордж, глядя на чистую сияющую задницу, испытания пройдены, пора запускать в производство.

Подожди, говорил Рон, мы же ещё не проверяли пиковые нагрузки! Как думаешь, позвать Невилла в волонтёры или справимся сами?

Он просыпался в холодном поту, и разноцветные немигающие глаза плюшевого медведя глядели на него из темноты.

~~~

Медведь, которого Рон захватил с собой в надежде найти в Норе Тедди, тому ожидаемо понравился.

— Игрушка, — сказал Тедди. — Говорит.

— Как говорит мишка, Тедди? — ворковала Андромеда. — Мишка говорит "ррррррр"! Пррррривет, Тедди!

Рон взял медведя за лапы и торжественно ими помахал.

— Привет, я Фрик, как слышно?

Тедди расплылся в улыбке и потянулся к игрушке.

— Он говорит, — повторил он и стремительно поседел, став грязно-серым и лохматым. Выглядело стрёмно. Глаза его поголубели, нос вытянулся и распух, но тут же уменьшился и покрылся веснушками: в гостиную вошёл Билл.

Внезапно медведь выскользнул у Рона из рук, и Рон наклонился его поднять. Над головой, почти коснувшись волос, пролетел красный луч и ударился в стену. Тедди радостно завизжал.

— Билл! — вскрикнула Андромеда. — С ума сошёл, Ступефаями кидаться?

— Хорошая реакция, братец, — усмехнулся Билл. — Я ж никого не задел, Андромеда.

— Не ррругайте его, миссис Тонкс. — В гостиную животом вперёд вплыла Флёр. — Сегодня семнадцатый лунный день.

Рон пообещал Тедди принести другого медведя, а этого решил оставить себе. Ещё Рон представил, как ведёт родителей в магазин для взрослых, и покраснел.

~~~

Когда Рон в следующий раз навестил WWW, там обнаружился Невилл, которого Рон уже месяц как не видел на занятиях. Он левитировал из подсобки мешок с травой, судя по запаху, с корнем валерианы.

— Устроился на времянку, — сияя улыбкой, объяснил он. — В сентябре меня берёт Помона, а пока я помогаю Джорджу.

— Дай немножко, — попросил Рон. — Кота порадую. Скучает.

Невилл с готовностью призвал мешок и вынул оттуда горсть корешков.

— Слушай, — решился Рон, — а тебе никогда не снился Снейп, ну, в женском платье?

Невилл странно посмотрел на него.

— Мне другое снится. Коридоры, факелы, патруль слизеринский. Снейп тоже. Мёртвый.

Рон понюхал валериану и чихнул.

— Не обращай внимания. Я Гермиону заждался. Скоро сам замяукаю.

~~~

Худощавый парень с дредами начал узнавать Рона и давать советы. Вместе с очередным мастурбатором Рон приобрёл ярко-голубой, будто глаза Дамблдора, стеклянный дизайнерский член. Для эстетического эффекта, а ещё для Гермионы — красивой женщине красивые игрушки. В себя Рон ничего запихивать не собирался. Он пристроил игрушку рядом с медведем в спальне, и довольно быстро та оказалась на полу, чёрт знает как — кот в комнату точно не входил (сработали бы сигналки). Наверное, дом кривой, решил Рон и при случае решил поговорить с лендледи.

Стремительно приближался май, а значит, и вторая годовщина битвы за Хогвартс. Рон опасался, что Джордж снова напьётся в хлам, как год назад, а мама запрётся в комнате и станет рыдать, но пока что дела шли ничего. Мама хлопотала вокруг Флёр, которая должна была вот-вот родить и каждое утро гоняла Билла за апельсинами с авокадо. Флёр, дорогая, это же чистые аллергены, причитала мама и призывала на помощь папу, Джинни, Гарри, Гермиону и чуть ли не Кингсли Шеклбота. Гермиона зачитывала учебник по диетологии прямо через камин. Ребёнку вейлы цитрусовые не повредят, возражала Флёр и чистила очередной апельсин.

Джордж почти добился идеальной текстуры любриканта и присылал Рону на тестирование новые и новые образцы. Рон исправно дрочил каждый вечер по два-три раза, пока член не покраснел и не зачесался.

Второго мая, рано утром, Флёр родила отличную здоровую девчонку. Её назвали Виктуар, в честь победы. Вечером того же дня в раздевалке академии Гарри подрался с Малфоем, как в старые добрые времена. Потом они обнимались в пабе и решили, что торжества удались.

Гермиона открыла в Аделаиде очередной стоматологический кабинет. Джинни сдавала девять ЖАБА и почти перестала спать.

Рон мотался по всей стране на идиотские вызовы и купил седьмой по счёту мастурбатор.

~~~

Гермиону он встречал в аэропорту. Как только они переступили порог квартиры, Рон не удержался — притянул к себе, поцеловал. Живоглот обиженно мявкнул.

— Дай переодеться, — вывернулась из захвата Гермиона. — Я сутки в дороге. Иди сюда, котик, маленький мой!

Они всё-таки потрахались — в спальне, куда Гермиона пошла переодеться и откуда не успела дойти до душа. Рон знал, как её завести — не падать сверху и начинать бешено крутить сиськи, а начать снизу. Приласкать лодыжки, поцеловать коленку, скользнуть языком по внутренней стороне бёдер, и вот оно, тёплое женское лоно, прекрасное всегда — и когда Гермиона брилась наголо, и можно было зарываться носом в сочные складки и не отплёвываться волосами, и когда там росли чудесные каштановые кудряшки, их здорово было гладить пальцами или членом.

— Дай хоть освежающее брошу, — сказала растаявшая Гермиона. И вдруг оттолкнула его.

— Убери медведя, он смотрит.

Рон обернулся. Разноцветные медвежьи глаза, один голубой, один угольно-чёрный, поблёскивали с подоконника. Происходящее медведь явно не одобрял. Рон повернул его мордой в окно и для верности задёрнул шторы. Гермиона ждала его, раскинувшись на кровати и лениво потирая себя ладонью.

— У меня есть кое-что для тебя, — довольно сказал Рон и гордо открыл ящик шкафа. — Тебе понравится, обещаю.

Голубой дизайнерский член, торчащий из Гермионы, смотрелся офигенно, и Рон обильно кончил в трусы от одного лишь вида и звука, с каким стекло входило во влажную дырку.

Свалившегося на пол медведя они обнаружили значительно позже. 

— Мы так скакали, что стенки шатались, Гермиона, — сказал Рон, устраивая медведя обратно. — Когда мы провалимся на первый этаж, хозяйка нас убьёт.

Гермиона, расслабленная после четырёх оргазмов и душа, покачала головой.

— Дай-ка его сюда.

Она, нахмурившись, поводила палочкой над медведем.

— Странно, вроде бы ничего опасного или тёмного, но мне не нравится всё равно. Покажем его Артуру?

Медведь блеснул глазами — или Рону показалось в бледном дневном свете. Рон неохотно согласился. Спорить с Гермионой ему не хотелось.

~~~

Увидев их вместе в магазине, патлатый консультант просиял.

— У нас как раз появились прекрасные, дистанционно управляемые игрушки для пар! — с энтузиазмом воскликнул он. — Которую вам показать?

— Все, — царственно разрешил Рон. — Показывайте все.

Гермиона, конечно же, оценила.

~~~

Однажды в воскресенье, когда Рону с Гермионой не надо было никуда вставать, на подушке соткался из воздуха прозрачный серебристый горностай.

— Рон, — сказал он папиным голосом. — Загляните ко мне на работу, побыстрее.

Они вылетели из постели, как пробки, строя самые невероятные предположения, и через двадцать минут ждали лифт в атриуме Министерства.

— Как хорошо, что убрали этот дурацкий фонтан, — шепнула Гермиона. — Не зря я писала ту статью, и петицию, и...

Они пересекли комнату со множеством дверей, которые вели в разные уголки Отдела Тайн, и зашли в неприметный кабинетик сбоку. Там их уже ждали папа, Гарри и Соня Уолкотт, новая папина коллега. На вытянутых руках, в перчатках из драконьей кожи, Соня держала плюшевого медведя, и Рон еле удержался, чтобы не выхватить его.

— Послушай, — скованно начал папа. — А ты хорошо помнишь всё, что ты делал в последние дни?

— Ну, — начал Рон, — я ездил в Глостершир воевать с говорящим унитазом, потом сдавал отчёт Сэвиджу, потом мы с Гарри и Джин ходили на матч "Пушек" против "Портри", и "Пушки" проиграли сто девяносто — тридцать, как мне ни печально об этом говорить...

Гарри напряжённо улыбнулся.

— Погоди, — наконец-то сообразил Рон. — Мой Фрик — не хоркрукс!

— Рон, — неохотно начал Гарри. — Такое дело. Артур и Соня посмотрели на твоего медведя... ты знаешь, у невыразимцев свои методы... в общем, внутри него человеческая душа. Живая.

Соня осторожно, будто часовую бомбу, опустила медведя на стол.

— Это объясняет, почему Глотик на него фыркал, — довольно сказала Гермиона, спохватилась и погладила Рона по плечу. — Рон думал, что он просто ревнует.

Соня подошла поближе, встала на цыпочки и уставилась Рону в лицо. За её спиной тревожно переглядывались остальные.

— Посмотри сюда, — она бесцеремонно раздвинула ему веки пальцами, — вот так. Прости, что я тебя трогаю, мне нужен зрительный контакт для легилименции, и нужно видеть реакцию зрачков.

— Есть хорошие новости, — объявила она, опускаясь. — Судя по тому, как Рон себя ведёт и что говорит, он не одержим, и у него в мозгах нет никакой посторонней сущности.

Папа, Гермиона и Гарри выдохнули в три голоса.

— Тебе не снилось, ну, снов? — спросил Гарри. — Знаешь, чужие стены, коридоры, и ты думаешь чужие мысли, говоришь чужие слова, убиваешь кого-то...

Кажется, Рон покраснел.

— Коридоры Невиллу снятся, — буркнул он. — А мне снилась порнуха всякая. Прости, пап... Я думал сначала, что Гермиону долго не видел, но сны меня и правда достали.

— Я отследил твои покупки в том магазине, — сказал папа, тоже очень красный. — Прости и меня, пожалуйста. И Джордж сказал, что ты у него смазки испытываешь...

— Сексуальная магия? — спросила Гермиона. — Тогда, я подозреваю, стоит проверить и меня тоже.

Соня сочувственно вздохнула.

— Мы потому обоих и позвали.

— Погодите, — сказал Рон. — Что сейчас будет?

— Ну для начала, я думаю, нужно уничтожить игрушку, — сказал Гарри деловито, как два года назад, когда они в палатке обсуждали хоркруксы. — У нас ещё остались клыки.

Рон словно невзначай шагнул к столу, где ждал его Фрик.

— Послушай, — сказал он. — Мы же вместе покупали этого медведя, помнишь? В маггловском магазине для детей? И продавщица сказала, что не может его продать? Разве так стало бы с магической ловушкой?

— Хмм, — сказала Гермиона.

Ещё один осторожный шаг. Не смотреть на отца, не смотреть, он догадается мгновенно.

— И он хороший, Фрик, он уберёг меня от Ступефая — помнишь, Билл решил проверить наши рефлексы? — и когда я взял его на матч, ты наконец уделал Хорька...

— Я не поэтому... — начал Гарри, и Рон кинулся вперёд. Он понял, что не успевает добежать, прыгнул и схватил медведя, словно бладжер, и прижал к себе. И тут его словно укусила горгулья: конечности онемели, и он плашмя грохнулся на пол, больно треснувшись локтями и коленями о камень, а челюстью о медведя.

— Рон! — вскрикнула Гермиона, но окаменевший Рон не мог ответить, не мог даже моргнуть, он сползал вниз, на твёрдый пол, с чего-то тёплого и мягкого...

Что?!

Сверху вскрикнули ещё раз, громче, и кто-то перевернул Рона — конечно, Гарри — и Гермиона торопливо произносила заклинание, и Рон отмер, но все смотрели не на него, а на что-то рядом... Рон, всё ещё слегка деревянный, угодил рукой во что-то мягкое, поднялся и тоже посмотрел.

— Спасибо, что слез с меня, сынок, — сказал знакомый хриплый голос. Грозный Глаз Грюм тяжело вставал с пола, опираясь рукой на столешницу. Он был ещё страшнее, чем Рон его помнил с войны — лохматый, небритый, покрытый грязно-серой щетиной. Одной ноги у него не было, и вместо неё болталась культя.

Отец подхватил его под локоть, запнулся, не зная, помочь или отпустить, и в итоге крепко обнял.

— Я два года не чистил зубы, Артур, — пробурчал Грюм, неловко высвобождаясь из объятий. — Неудивительно, что Рон никак не хотел меня целовать.

— Целовать? — хором воскликнули Гермиона и Соня. — Заклятье Спящей красавицы?

Рон обалдело помотал головой. Он ничего не понимал. Наверное, стукнулся слишком сильно.

— Три Ступефая и один Экспеллиармус, — виновато сказал Гарри, возвращая Рону его палочку. — Наверное, тебе не стоит завтра ходить в академию.

Рон сунул палочку в карман. Колени всё ещё саднило. С разбитых губ сочилась кровь, Рон вытер её рукой. Кто бы мог подумать, что плюш такой твёрдый!

— Знаешь, — ответил он, — я вообще не уверен, что хочу туда ходить.

~~~

Конечно же, у Гермионы нашлось объяснение. Должно быть, заклятья Волдеморта и Мундунгуса Флетчера ударили в Грюма одновременно, и произошла интерференция ("что бы это ни значило, Рон"). Или Мундунгус, пользуясь случаем, тащил с собой очередной серый артефакт, и тот сдетонировал от волдемортовской магии. В любом случае, на землю в тот вечер упал не мёртвый Грюм, а маленький плюшевый мишка с зашитой внутри душой. Как хоркрукс, только безвредный и милый.

— Если бы я стал хоркруксом, я сам бы себя заавадил, — пробурчал Грюм. Он трансфигурировал ножку стула в деревянную ногу, чтобы спокойно ходить, и написал уже три заявления в Министерство, чтобы вернуть себе Всевидящий глаз.

— Я привезу тебе бочку ямайского рома для протирки оптики, клянусь, — пробасил Кингсли. Чудеса сегодняшнего дня продолжались: узнав, что Грозный Глаз Грюм внезапно восстал из мёртвых, министр магии сорвал с себя парадную мантию, обнаружив шикарные пёстрые трусы, и с дикими воплями сплясал на столе безумный африканский танец. Рон уже предвкушал, как будет хвастаться воспоминанием перед Малфоем.

— Как только я понял, в кого превратился, я пробовал выйти на связь, — Грюм шумно отхлебнул из кружки. — Я и забыл уже, как выглядит чайник, спасибо, Артур! Я моргал морзянкой тем девушкам из магазина. Какой позор, что теперешние магглы не знают азбуки Морзе! Пытался выкладывать узоры из собственных ниток. И сразу не понравился твоему коту, Гермиона, но он так и не смог объяснить Рону, кто я такой.

— Я достучался до Тедди Люпина, но нас неожиданно прервал Билл, а дальше, Рон, у меня оставался только ты. — Он повернулся к Рону и подмигнул ему. — Прости, пожалуйста, мою неуклюжую ментальную магию, но мне нужно было любым способом заставить тебя меня поцеловать. Я понимал, что только так я смог бы превратиться обратно.

— Ещё немного, и Рон бы сам превратился, в сексуального маньяка, — сказала Гермиона. — Впрочем, не то чтобы я была бы сильно против.

— Мне снился Снейп в кружевной ночнушке, — заявил Рон. — И Джинни с кожаной плёткой и наручниками за спиной — прости, Гарри! И всё это только для того, чтобы я поцеловал какого-то потрёпанного медведя?

Грюм смущённо пожал плечами.

— Медведем думать очень сложно. Наверное, по пути мои ментальные сигналы немного искажались.

~~~

Рон торжественно забрал документы из аврорской академии в тот самый день, когда заслуженный аврор Грозный Глаз Грюм устроился туда почётным лектором. Через полгода их с Джорджем совместная разработка, первый магический мастурбатор, принёс им первую тысячу галлеонов. Он был красивый, блестящий и нежно-вельветовый, почти бархатный. Рон всё же не очень полюбил пластик.

Ещё через полгода Рон собирался купить Тедди на день рождения плюшевого медведя, как и обещал, но передумал и подарил весёлый игрушечный снитч.


End file.
